1. Field of the Invention
The method and apparatus described herein relates to providing protection for the walls of heated enclosures such as furnaces, boilers and the like and wherein an insulation protection for the wall is desired. This is achieved through the use of a plurality of modules and plugs formed from ceramic fiber material, which material is especially created for insulating purposes.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been known to utilize ceramic material in various forms and configurations to line the walls of a heated enclosure but the manner of doing so has not taken maximum advantage of the inherent characteristics of ceramic fiber but rather has utilized such material in relatively conventional techniques. These techniques have resulted in an incomplete and inferior lining for the hot face of walls of heated enclosures in that the material is not securely attached to the wall; joints open between the modules of material after heating thereof; it is not possible to inspect, prior to heating, the means for attaching the ceramic fiber material to the wall; and there is not a compressive relationship between the pieces of ceramic material which are utilized to line the wall.